Maybe We Don't Have To Be Alone
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: She lifted her head up off his chest and turn to face him. Suddenly both noticed how close they were. Lin licked her bottom lip, her green eyes locking with his. "Hey do you want to get out of here?" (MAKO/LIN ONE SHOT!)


**_I SHIP MAKO AND LIN! AND I DON'T CARE IF I GET HATE! I WILL GO DOWN WITH MY SHIP!_**

"Hey, Chief!"

Lin turned around to see a smiling Mako walking up to the bar. She gave her own small smile and turned around back to her drink. Mako took a seat next to her and ordered his own drink. The sound of chatter and music was something to ease the stress of the past few months

"How are you enjoying the wedding?" He had questioned.

She tilted her head in thought. "It's okay, I came out of politesses. Maybe I would be a little happier is the food was a bit better." Lin looked down at her untouched plate of fried vegetables and just pushed it away.

Mako laughed at the act and lean forward on the table. "I agree, the food could use some work…"

She stole a glance at the boy and saw him staring thoughtfully at his drink. "How are you holding up?"

He turned to look at her with a look of mild surprised. "Oh, the healer said that I can get the cast off in a week." Mako looked down at his covered arm, however Lin rolled her eyes. It seem that he didn't get what she was trying to imply.

"I'm not talking about that kid. I'm talking about with the news Korra dropped on us a few minutes ago." She turned fully to face him resting her elbow on the table.

"Oh that, I'm not going to lie, it did come as a huge surprised, but actually…" A small smile graced his lips and his bright hazel eyes filled with fondness. "I'm really happy for them, they deserve each other. After what Korra went through with Zahree and with Asami losing her dad. They are going to need someone who can understand them. And that's what they are to one another."

Lin's own smile formed on her face, happy that the fire bender was able to take the news well. "It's good to know that you took it well. It's better this way then to be bitter about. Trust me." At the end she chuckled and then the two were left with a comfortable silence.

They had known each other for around four to five years. Both staying late at the office, filling out reports. They had grown close. Sharing many traits, so it was not uncommon to have been able to just sit together. They had had done it all the time while Mako had been a detective, writing out reports together in her office until late into the night.

But the silence was broken when Mako spoke. "You look amazing Chief!" The sudden compliment caught her off guard and she turn to hide the blush creeping up to her cheeks. Taking a large gulp of her drink to hide her flustered face, she shook her head in disagreement.

"It's nothing much. Suyin was nagging me so I had to give in." She raise her hand to play with one of her strand of silver hair. "I have no idea how long it's been since I have had my hair like this..." She had said as an afterthought. Mako smiled and leaned towards her.

"I like it this way, it makes you look…different." He narrowed his eyes in curiosity as he took time to appreciate her new look.

Now calm she rolled her eyes. Again they fell into a short silence.

Mako turned around to face the wedding, his elbows rested on the table. "What is it about weddings that make people really think about their life?"

Lin cast her eyes on the strange man and said. "I think it's the open bar."

He laughed and let the music of the band sink in. It had turned to a slow number and then a thought struck him. Maybe it was that he had a little bit too much to drink, or maybe he was tired of being the only other person at the wedding without a date.

"Chief, do you want to dance?" He asked. His voice was a bit lower now, hesitation laced through every word.

Lin looked at him in disbelief, but then let her shoulders fall. What was the big deal, it was only a dance. Nothing bad could come from it. It was about time she took a chance, she was tired of mopping around. So she gave in to the temptation. "Sure, why not. We are the only two here without a date." She smiled at him and stood. He did the same and offered his arm. She took it and they walked to the dance floor.

"My thoughts exactly." He replied

However, when to reached to floor. The air turned awkward.

When Mako had placed his good arm on her waist, Lin stiffened. But soon relaxed when she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Their faces were turn, as to not meet each other's eye.

Lin bit her lip and thought. _Someone out there is judging me. God how can I be so stupid! He's thirty years younger than me! _

Mako moved them through the dance floor with ease, both of them okay with just swaying to the beat. But his mind was starting to wonder. _I've never been this close to her before. I knew she was attractive, but right now she's breath taking. _His mind was starting to notice small things, such as the curve of her waist and how her bright green eyes had such different pigments to them. Or the slight blush the dusted over her cheeks.

"You can stop being so nervous Chief." He had tried to reassure.

She let out a long sigh and just let her head fall on his chest. Their bodies moving that much closer. "You're right, I shouldn't be so jumpy. And you can call me Lin. I think we crossed the line of formalities." She felt his arm wrapped around her waist and she let her eyes flutter shut. It had been a while since she felt like this, relaxed and at peace.

"Alright…" He whispered in a soft voice.

It seemed that the whole party dissolved and it was just the two of them. The alcohol making her body buzz.

Mako rested his cheek on the crown of her head, content to just stay swaying to the music as long as possible.

Then Lin moved her head up and turned it to face Mako. Suddenly they noticed just how close they were standing.

Lin licked her bottom lip, her eyes locking with his. "Do you want to get out of here?"

He blinked a few times before responding. "My apartment is a little messy and all I have is cold take-out food."

She chuckled and said. "That's all right."

Soon after they had caught the fairy back to the City. Both scared and excited to see what was going to happen next.

It always seems that weddings were the best time to do the unexpected. To go ahead and take a chance on the unknown.

Maybe they didn't have to spend the rest of the night alone.


End file.
